


爱情骗子

by eersign



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eersign/pseuds/eersign
Summary: 李赫宰和李东海认为对方就是个爱情骗子。但是是可以原谅的那种。





	爱情骗子

ABO+黑道AU  
红酒赫×大吉岭红茶海

01

李赫宰在酒吧看到李东海的时候很意外。

这一年，金希澈和朴正洙的推拉游戏还没结束，甚至一不小心玩脱了，关系又一次背离疏远，势力也还未联合起来，还隐隐又有对立之势。

李赫宰本来是来帮朴正洙巡查手底下这一带的酒吧，却在自己家的地盘上看见了对家的小少爷。

酒吧闪烁又晦暗的灯光下，舞台中央的小少爷内搭一件透视的薄纱衫，外面罩了个休闲西装，下身还煞有介事地配套了一条西装裤，正优雅自如地跳舞。

台下舞池里的人为他疯狂，随着他的动作和节奏而着律动着，他们迷恋他，他们迷恋一个脸蛋好看、身材优越、腰肢和大腿矫健灵活、脖颈和脚踝放荡野性，又不知道从哪里来的陌生人。

李赫宰的不解和疑惑肉眼可见的变质了，他开始愤怒，心里不可克制地碎碎地念叨着一些子不成句句不成篇的东西。

无非就是什么“为什么会来”、“怎么会这样”、“李东海是个疯子吗”、“金希澈知不知道这件事”，还有“赶紧给我下来！”。

啊，他好像真的吼出来了最后这句话。

李东海似乎被吓了一跳，抬起的胳膊慢慢放下，划出的步伐也迟疑地收回来，眼睛亮亮的，怯怯地往李赫宰这边寻。

李赫宰被这个眼神晃住了，愣了一下，一秒钟似乎被无限延伸。

他回过神之后开始暴怒，三步并两步地挤开人群，纤长的腿直接跨上舞台，拽住李东海的手腕往外拖。

李东海趔趄了一步，他向前扑着，扶到了李赫宰的肩才稳住，“我不知道你今天会来诶。”

他的语气音调还是如平常一贯，暖暖的，脆脆的。

李赫宰别过眼睛，避开李东海肩上的手，又拽着人往舞台下走，又带着他走出酒吧的门，走到自己的车里。

李东海这一路的脚下倒不像之前那么慌张了，步伐安安稳稳，乖乖着任由李赫宰拖着走，又任由李赫宰把他按在副驾驶上。

李东海以为李赫宰会留下一个吻，可是并没有。他只是给李东海系好了安全带，然后坐回驾驶位，踩下油门，开始转动方向盘。

于是李东海有点委屈。

“送你回金希澈那？”

李赫宰问这句话的时候微微侧头，李东海悲观地认为他是在看副驾驶一侧的后视镜。

李东海摇摇头，“我不回去。”

李赫宰刚刚熄灭的怒火又燃起来了，他时常不明白，一向随和的自己，为什么面对李东海时，这么容易生气。

李赫宰冷笑一声，这是李东海很少在他身上见到的一种神态，陌生和危险让李东海起了一身鸡皮疙瘩， “那你要去哪？”他慢慢踩紧油门，行驶的速度渐渐加快。

“我要下车。”李东海撇撇嘴，眼睛已经红红的。

李赫宰冷笑一声，这是李东海很少在他身上见到的神态，这样的陌生让李东海起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

李赫宰把手肘撑在车窗上，单手握着方向盘，打了一个转向，“你今天别想下车。”

02

车最后停在一家私人酒店的广场上。

在上楼的电梯里，李赫宰补上了那个令李东海心心念念的吻。

两个人跌跌撞撞难舍难分地撞开房间的门。李赫宰搂住李东海的腰，滚到柔软蓬松的床上。

李东海把手搭在李赫宰的脖子上，仰着头看他的眼睛。

他总是觉得，情潮的温热可以短暂地中和一下李赫宰过于冰冷的气质。

可惜良夜苦短，春宵不长久。

李赫宰沉重的呼吸落在李东海的耳边，李东海从耳根开始慢慢漫上潮红。

“你也太放肆了吧。”李赫宰单手覆在李东海脖颈上，压低的声音在唇齿交缠中模糊地吐出来。

李东海仰着头躲开，皱着眉嘟嘟囔囔，“就是跳舞嘛，又怎么样……”

缠绵最终淹没话语，李东海从喉咙里呛出喘息，带着快感和痛苦，双腿颤颤地盘在李赫宰腰上，眼睛漫上一层又一层的水汽。

“赫宰，我……”李东海一下又一下地啄着李赫宰的侧脸，带着些许委屈和讨好的意味。

李赫宰的顶撞依旧凶狠，甚至会特意错过某个点，但却生生顶开了什么。

本来他们这一行的人，时常打打杀杀，惯不能被人轻易发现了第二性别和信息素状态而被随意拿捏，所以总是带着无副作用的药剂和贴纸来遮挡自己的信息素。

李东海一个omega更是做得小心极了，所以哪怕情潮翻涌，他的药剂效用没过，也只是有几丝大吉岭红茶的微弱气息渗出来而已。

而李赫宰这一下，撞得李东海倒吸一口凉气，红茶香飞溢四散。

李赫宰适时地放出自己的红酒气息，与红茶融在一起，纠缠出了一种别样的醇厚和浓重。

但是他没有做到最后一步，他身体力行着慢慢哄好了李东海，引得李东海主动仰起头勾着嘴角黏黏糊糊地吻着他。

他没有做到底。

那一口他没有咬上去，以至于极致快感来到又退去的时候，李东海始终觉得空落落的。

两个人从情事中回过神来，李赫宰从背后环着李东海的腰。

而当李东海的气还没有调顺喘匀的时候，李赫宰撤回了手，径直坐了起来，面对着李东海的后背，清晰地吐字，“去跳舞吧。”

李东海的惊愕溢出言表，他撑着坐起来，扭着上身回头询问，“在说什么啊？”

“我说你去跳舞。”

“现在？在这？”

李赫宰深而暗的眼睛毫不掩饰地盯着李东海，点点头，“对，就这样跳。”

03

李东海脚心贴在地板上那一刻，他觉得实在太凉了。

其实他也没什么委屈，也谈不上寒心，就是觉得不知所措。

怎么会这样呢，不过就是喜欢跳舞嘛，而且还是为了让他看见自己才特意去那家酒吧跳舞的嘛。

说得什么没想到你会来都是假的啊。

希澈哥还说我跳舞的样子人人都喜欢呢。哥果然还是安慰我的。

李东海迈出第一个舞步，他觉得自己没法跟随舞蹈笑出来。

李赫宰又生气了，怎么这么爱生气啊。

怎么能，怎么能在这个时候跳舞啊，我才刚刚……这还很累啊。

李东海赤裸着上身，筋骨分明，肌肉线条流畅优美，律动起来让人想起草原上矫健灵活的猎豹，又或者是羚羊。

他的动作越来越有力度，似乎带了某种比较激烈的感情。

对啊，如果李赫宰不喜欢自己，为什么要和自己……

难道正洙哥要他照顾我，还要照顾到床上吗？

这甚至不是第一次。

在舞会的午夜时分，推杯换盏中的暗示，或者某个意外，一个人跌进另一个人的安全屋，简单地包扎疗伤后，时钟指向凌晨四点，那距离天亮还有一段时间，但已经睡不着，需要别的什么来消磨。

有时候是早有预谋，有时候是情难自禁。

可是为什么呢，他们不是情侣，也没说过喜欢和爱。

李东海一个转身没站稳，侧着身倒在地上，慢慢把自己蜷起来，抱着腿坐在地上，一言不发。

我一定是被骗了。

李东海恨恨地想。

李赫宰一直静静地坐在床边看着李东海。

金希澈带出来的孩子可太厉害了，跟他一样又虎又刚。

不过李赫宰也觉得，金希澈天上地下那个势头，多少是受了他自己是个alpha这个本质属性的影响。

但是李东海不是啊，那是个实打实的omega啊，年轻漂亮，信息素还这么好闻，就任由他在那种地下酒吧里穿着透视装跳舞？

李赫宰觉得有失妥当。

但是他自认自己并不是什么路见不平的热血少年，或者英雄救美的恋爱脑，他今天拦下来李东海，不过是记得特哥要他多多照顾金希澈的弟弟罢了。

他甚至一直没有放下他那个恐怖的猜测，难道李东海是故意的吗，难道这就是……李东海在金希澈组织里的作用吗？

可是为什么最后是和我厮混到了一起呢。

或者说，为什么一直和我厮混在一起呢？

从他这里能得到的，有什么是金希澈不能直接从朴正洙那里得到的呢。

到底是为了什么呢。

可是李东海不像，李赫宰对自己摇摇头，不像……他所假想的那样。

李东海太纯粹了，不能简单地用天真或者真诚来形容，他似乎不会对李赫宰说谎或隐瞒，一眼望去，澄澈又透明。

他们互相交付了第一次，李赫宰甚至敢保证他们两个都没有过别人。

每次李赫宰把李东海拥在怀里，都觉得像是拥住了生命本身，他可以在这短暂地情爱中，获得一种归属感和安全感。

这和朴正洙和其他兄弟们给的归属感不一样，那种是情义、坚守和责任，而李东海给他的，更倾向于安抚、稳定和信任。

简直是无条件信任，那么多次把腺体向他无所顾忌的露出来，难道真的什么都不怕吗？

他搞不懂李东海，李东海的放浪形骸和纯净专一让他陷入了极大的迷茫。

他觉得这个问题简直无解，一定有他不知道的什么，被李东海改变的什么，或者李东海带来的什么，遏制了他寻找真相。

我一定是被骗了。

李赫宰暗暗地垂下了双眸。

03

长久的静默盘旋在两个人中间。

李东海突然仰起头，他坐在地上，看李赫宰的方向是接近仰视的，李赫宰清清楚楚地看到了他眼睛里的水光。

“赫宰，你当我是什么？”

听啊，听啊，哪怕是盘问和指责，他都要加上一句亲切又温柔的“赫宰”。

李赫宰的嘴角不自然地抽动了一下。

“你为什么和我……一起。”李东海问的直接，但真说到了那件事，反而不好意思起来，换了个模棱两可的词。

“我们很相合，不是吗？”李赫宰回避着问题。

“仅此而已吗？”

“正洙哥和希澈哥分分合合，他们很早就告诉我要好好照顾你，我们认识很久了，可以说是最好的朋友……”李赫宰说了很多，就是不去看李东海的眼睛。

“你会和朋友上床？”李东海截住他将要絮絮叨叨说下去的话。

李赫宰眉心抽了抽，心里突然有团火气，没压住就这样迸发出来，“那你又是为什么！”

“我喜欢你啊。”李东海坦坦荡荡。

李东海知道自己不会害怕承认这件事，其实他一直以为自己表现得已经很明显了，藏着掖着没有必要。

他也想好了怎么去面对拒绝、嘲讽、反驳和质疑，他还模拟很多次了怎么去对付李赫宰最有可能给出的反应：冷漠和转移话题。

李赫宰要开口了，李东海无法抑制地心跳加速，可胸口又沉沉地坠着某种不乐观的情绪。

“那你怎么觉得我不是？”李赫宰突然放轻了声音，像是怕惊到什么爱炸毛的小动物。

李东海瞪大了眼睛，还眨了眨，嘴微微张开，几次想说话，终于发出声音，“我没有说……我不觉得你不是……我以前不知道……”

李东海的心里不受控制地开始放烟花，还是彩色的那种。

他语无伦次，眼眶又慢慢红了，“你不会在骗我吧？”

李赫宰突然觉得，自己的猜测和盘算，十分拙劣，又毫无意义。

他遵循内心，又维持着和李东海相处的习惯，从床上下来，跪到蜷坐着的李东海面前，逗他开心，又不忘满足自己想要捉弄他的欲望：

“你要是没骗我，我就不骗你。”

-end

求评论~我爱你们~  
最近三次元太忙了！我有空了一定会更的！如果有姑娘想的话私聊找我聊聊天我也很欢迎！


End file.
